De pantalones ridículos y otras cosas
by Inannah
Summary: Y no. Noruega no siente celos. Tampoco va a hacer desaparecer esa chica porque invitó a salir a Dinamarca. Menos saboteó la cita haciendo vestir a Soren de esa forma. No, que va...Regalo a Miru Mangetsu :)


**Autora**: _Me encanta esta pareja, son tan idiotas (L) Espero que me haya quedado bien, es la primera vez que hago algo de ellos. Tal vez incluso haga otros one-shots más. Quien sabe…_

**Disclaimers**: _¡Himaruya vuelve de entre los muertos y continúa con Hetalia!_

**Advertencia**: _Peinados horrendos. Ropa insultante a la moda._

_**DEDICADO A**: mi muy querida _**Miru ****Mangetsu**. La_mento el recontra atrasado regalo. ¡Te han regalado un DenNor! Piensa positivo :D Eso es bueno, tal vez, con el tiempo, pueda pensar en alguno de K Project._

-x-

Se abrió la puerta de un sonoro golpe que por intervención divina no fue capaz de echar la casa abajo.

— ¡Noru te tengo que contar algo! — Se escuchó la ruidosa voz de un ser más que conocido y más que desagradable. Noruega apareció por la cocina, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Cómo abriste mi puerta? — Dinamarca, en medio de la alfombrita sonríe mostrando una llave entre sus grandes y blancos dedos.

_Noruega se recordó mentalmente cambiar la cerradura._

— Le hice una copia a tu llave el otro día porque como mejores amigos lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío… y tuyo si quieres… ¡Pero no vine a hablarte de eso! — Se acerca a saltitos y lo toma de la muñeca para tirarlo al sillón y acercarse como vieja cotilla— ¡Es algo mucha más importante y digno del rey del Norte! Estaba en la fila haciendo las compras porque mi refrigerador estaba vacío del verbo vacío, ni siquiera tenía leche o un mísero huevo… Y la cosa es, que la caja se echó a perder… y me puse a conversar con una muchachita de atrás. ¡Y me pidió el número telefónico! ¡Y hoy me llamó para que nos juntáramos en el cine! ¿A que no soy todo un rompe corazones?

Noruega se dio el trabajo de incluso alzar una ceja.

— ¿Y viajaste hasta aquí para sólo decirme eso? — Preguntó. Dinamarca mostró su risa de modelo de dentífricos.

— ¡Pues sí!

— Ya me lo contaste, vete entonces— Y se dio media vuelta para encender el televisor. Dinamarca quedó atónito.

— ¿Y no me vas a preguntar nada?

— ¿Debería hacerlo? Ya ves, te he preguntado algo.

— ¡Pero cómo eres tan aburrido, Noru! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya veo lo que te falta…!— Le tomó de la mano y lo alzó, o en verdad lo hizo volar de un salto. Noruega siempre se había preguntado cuál era la puta manía del idiota por arrastrarlo como si fuera títere. Ya ni se molestaba en quejarse, sabía que mientras no le pusiera un tapón a un oído del otro, las palabras entrarían por oído y saldrían por la otra. Y aunque lo haga, sabe que no servirá, las dos neuronas danesas están una en cada extremo del diminuto y casi atrofiado cerebro, por lo tanto no harán sinapsis— Un rey siempre necesita de un fiel mano derecha que le ayude a ver que se pone.

El de cabello lacio y de ojos índigo se quedó unos momentos analizando la situación.

— Tú en verdad viniste para pedirme ayuda— Dinamarca lo abrazó y le hizo saltar junto a él.

— ¡Y hasta te ofreciste a ayudarme! ¡Eres el mejor amigo que podría querer en todo el mundo! — Chillaba desagradablemente junto a su oído.

— Suéltame— Y le jala los ridículos mechones que parecen como si se hubiera caído de la cama y se hubiera dormido de cara al piso.

— ¡Pero qué cruel, Noru!

— Soy Noruega— Respondió con fastidio. Dinamarca simplemente lo ignoró y le jaló las mejillas.

— ¡Pero para mí serás Noru porque suena más lindo, aunque tú eres ya lin- AUCH! — Gimió cuando el otro ya con la paciencia sobrepasada le había dado un tortazo.

Y Dinamarca se quedó en el piso quejándose de la crueldad inhumana de su "mejor amigo".

Noruega se preguntaba que demonios había hecho en otra vida como para merecer a ese dolor en el trasero. Siempre incordiándole como un desagradable mosquito. No. Los mosquitos eran chiquitos. Dinamarca era la versión mutada, gigante y más fea de los mosquitos.

Y ahora, además viene a su casa por _aquella razón_.

Imbécil descerebrado. Alexander se preguntó cuán difícil era que el troglodita se las arreglara solo.

_Y con una mujer que apenas y conocía._

Esperaba que fuera una psicópata y lo matara.

— Deja de quejarte y levántate— Dinamarca lo miró desde el piso con una ceja enarcada— ¿No querías que te ayudara?

— ¡Eres un amor! ¡Te adoro! — Dinamarca saltó sobre él, botándolo y cubriéndole de besos, Noruega lo mandó volando a un lado. Se limpió sonrojado las mejillas y las cejas llenas de baba, maldiciéndolo.

— Deja de besarme la cara, es desagradable— Susurró con frialdad. El otro simplemente lo miró con un puchero.

— ¡Pero así expreso cuanto te quiero! — Alexander se levantó haciendo oídos sordos. Soren le siguió, sonriente como el idiota que era.

Fueron hasta el cuarto de Noruega y Dinamarca se tiró en la cama, mirando como el más bajo abría un armario y buscaba algo en el piso.

— ¿Qué buscas? — Sin respuesta— ¿Noru?

Y Noruega sacó algo del armario. Y se los enseñó.

Unos pantalones con lunares multicolores que Soren recordó, se los puso el apestoso de Suecia cuando se disfrazó de payaso, pero al aterrar a todos y hacer llorar a Peter, tuvo que quitárselo junto lo demás del disfraz. Como se había burlado de él aquella vez... había sido el día más hermoso de su vida...

— Póntelos— Dinamarca arrugó las cejas, no muy convencido.

— ¿Pero esos no son los que-?

— No, no son. Póntelos ahora— Le interrumpió el otro. Y Dinamarca, el autodenominado rey del Norte, obedeció.

Le quedaban anchos… y cortos. Se dio media vuelta en el espejo, comprobando que incluso se le veían los calcetines.

— Eh… Noru... Esto no creo que sea adecuado ni siquiera para salir a comprar pan a la esquina…

— Que dices, es la última moda en Francia ¿No sabías?

Y el danés le creyó como el tonto que era.

— Entonces… ¡Al rey le falta una camisa a juego! — Sonrió tan brillante que el otro pensó unos momento en ponerse unas gafas de sol. Y que las gafas de sol no fueron creadas para proteger de los rayos solares sino que para proteger de la sonrisa del idiota de Dinamarca.

Noruega ahora buscó algo… estaba seguro que lo tenía todavía…

— Ponte esto— Una camisa sin mangas a rayas tan horrenda que parecía un paño para limpiar el piso.

— ¿También última moda en Francia? — Noruega asintió. Dinamarca se la puso emocionado.

_Pobre Dinamarca, era un tonto ingenuo._

— Y las chicas de ahora no le gusta que hables de ellas ni que las trates bien. Dile que eres gay y que su cabello es horrendo como su cara— El gigantesco danés lo miró sorprendido.

— ¡Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellas! ¡Has tenido citas y no me has contado! — Lo miró con una sonrisa que parecía forzada. Noruega se alzó de hombros. Dinamarca se rascó el cuello y miró a otro lado— Eso me pone celoso ¿Sabes?

¿Celos de qué?

Noruega se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar algo en su mesita de noche. Unas gafas que parecían robadas a un anciano decrépito. Se dirigió al rostro del tonto de Soren y se las puso.

— Para que te veas intelectual.

No. No se veía intelectual. Se veía como un anciano demente con aquellos trapos y esa cara de idiota.

—… ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en que me vea tan bien? — Preguntó Dinamarca con una sonrisa pequeña. Noruega la dio una mirada significativa pero no dijo nada.

Y faltaba el toque final. Se fue al baño a buscar entre sus pocos muebles ahí metidos.

— Acércate— Llamó. Soren obedeció y Alexander cogió un poco de gel con las manos y le alisó los cabellos por la mitad, dejándole un horrendo lamido de vaca.

El danés se fue a mirar al espejo, quedando confundido.

— ¡Pero esto se parece al peinado de mi rey!— Se tocó su cabello con pena— ¡Y a mí me gustaba mi peinado!

— Es la nueva moda en Italia, ¿Tú quieres estar a la moda, no? — Dijo tranquilamente Noruega. Dinamarca se da media vuelta, comprendiendo las buenísimas intenciones de Noruega.

— ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Lo único que quieres es que me vea bien! ¡Pero a la moda o no a la moda igual soy hermoso y atractivo! ¡No era necesario tanto esfuerzo Noru de mi corazón!— Y corrió a darle un abrazo de oso a pesar de las amenazas anteriores.

_Y recibió de nuevo un tortazo para que se alejase._

— Es hora de que te vayas— Cortó y salió de la habitación.

Dinamarca se quedó unos momentos en su sitio, pensando en algo que escapaba de la imaginación. Luego sonrió al piso y siguió el camino recorrido por el contrario.

El noruego lo esperaba junto a la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Gracias!

— Ya— Noruega desvió la mirada, aburrido. Dinamarca simplemente le miró con esas sonrisas generosas que siempre le regalaba sin recibir otra a cambio. Luego miró a la puerta y tocó el pomo dorado, quedándose unos segundos, congelado. Noruega alzó una ceja— ¿Qué?

¿Qué sucedía?

—… ¿Acaso no me vas a detener? — Pregunta sujetando la manilla, con gesto dudoso. Noruega no quiso entender el sentido de esas palabras.

— No tengo por qué— Y Dinamarca asintió, con un gesto opaco.

— Sí… tienes razón… Bien ¡Ahí te cuento! ¡No me desees suerte, soy todo un donjuán no la necesito! — Se rió y se despidió llevando consigo esos pantalones de payaso y el relamido de vaca que provocaría quemaduras a la retina en todas las féminas.

Y cerró la puerta sin controlar, como siempre, su fuerza. Un cuadro incluso cayó al suelo.

Y de nuevo la calma.

Finalmente ya solo y envuelto en el silencio, Noruega cerró sus ojos y llamó a la gigantesca masa ectoplásmica que era su troll.

El ser apareció junto a él, tan etéreo y feo como siempre.

Noruega abrió los ojos, mirándole con calma.

— Sígueme, haremos desaparecer a una chica— Dijo con su voz monótona y susurrante.

_Y no. No sentía celos. Noruega jamás tendrá celos de nadie._

_._

_Me gustan las cosas raras :3_


End file.
